Companies like Yahoo!® typically allow users to set their preferred content in the company's portal application for the Internet. If the language in which the preferred content is displayed uses a non-Latin script, all content will be displayed in that script. For example, if one changes their preferred content to Yahoo!® Greece, everything including the Yahoo!® Mail user interface will be displayed not only in the Greek language, but also in Greek script. Unfortunately, when one goes to compose a letter in that email program, the script is still Latin. Yahoo!® does not offer composition of email letters in any script other than Latin.
Google® also offers their users to render the Gmail® user interface in one of 37 different languages, many of which are displayed in non-Latin scripts. However, when one attempts to compose a email letter, the only script available is Latin. For Indic languages, Google® does offer an Indic transliterator at http://www.google.com/transliterate/indic. The transliterator is inconsistent in its transliteration and is not integrated into an online application, such as an email application or text message application.
FIG. 3 is an example of a conventional email interface 300. Various email providers give options of languages in which to render their email UI (user interface). The conventional email interface 300 shows an example of Yahoo!® Mail in Russian.
FIG. 4 is another view of the conventional email interface 300 of FIG. 3. Unfortunately, when a user clicks to compose a new letter, the user is restricted to the use of a Latin-based script.
Unfortunately, there is no online email service provider or text messaging service provider that offers the ability to compose email letters in any script other than Latin.